


Champagne and Sunshine

by LucyxShadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Kinkwood, Anal Sex, Beach House, Champagne, Gay, Gay Sex, Hickeys, Holiday, M/M, Runes, Sea, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Strawberries, Sunshine - Freeform, beach, blowjob, deflect rune, holiday malec, love bite, marry me, proposal, shower, will you marry me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyxShadow/pseuds/LucyxShadow
Summary: Magnus and Alec take a break away from the Shadowhunting world on private land in Barbados. Sexual frustration is released and a very important question is asked.





	Champagne and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This was inspired by a song that I am in love with. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNPPXKaSgjA](link)
> 
> This is also a lil present for my friend Nicole, Happy 20th sweetie.
> 
> I think we needed some fluffy malec with 2B coming to an angst end.
> 
> Thank you to Lisa for being my Beta.
> 
> Enjoy <3

The soft sounds of waves crashing in the distance began to slowly wake Magnus from his slumber. The light was piercing through his eyelids. He gave a slight moan before stretching out all his limbs. He slid his hand to the other side of the bed. His fingers slipping through the white linen sheets. Magnus opened his eyes when he left the bed besides him was empty. He had hoped to wake up next to his beautiful boyfriend.

 

He leaned up against the headboard and rubbed his eyes adjusting to the intense light that was coming through the open bedroom doors. Directly opposite the bedroom doors were open that lead onto their own private part of Barbados’ beach. Above him was a glass ceiling allowing for stargazing at night.

 

The sun was already high in the sun beaming down on the beach below. The smell of the salty sea filled the air and the distant sounds of birds could be heard. Magnus hadn’t felt so peaceful in a long time.

 

The shadowhunter world had be complex lately. It had meant both himself and Alec had been working longer and harder hours. This ultimately meant all work and no play. The first chance they got free of major issues Magnus decided to get them away. 

 

He had always loved travelling but now it was different. He had Alec. Travel was different because he now wanted to experience it all with somebody, he wanted to amaze Alec and for him to have memories he’d never forget about.

 

After a few minutes of admiring the beautiful beach in front of him he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He stood looking at himself in the full length mirror. He could see all of his body from head to toe. Alec had done a number on him last night. The thought of it out a smirk on his face. Life had never been so good than when it had been with Alec. He felt alive for the first time in a long time.

 

Magnus began to freshen up. Brushing his teeth and styling his hair slightly but letting most of it fall naturally. He added a slight bit of kohl under his eyes but decided against anything else due to the heat being so hot it’d melt it away. 

 

Magnus returned to the room, grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on. When he looked back on the view from their bedroom he could see Alec this time. He was sat down on the beach. 

 

Of course there was only one place he wanted to be and that was with him. So he headed down the beach. The sand fell between his toes and burned the soles of his feet as he strolled over to the shadowhunter. 

 

On closer inspection he could see his back was wet and so were the man’s trunks. Droplets were falling along his broad shoulders down his spine to his trunk bottoms. His runes were harsh against the rest of his back. But magnus could still make out the faint white lines that were scattered on his back and the moles that were hidden due to the darkness of the runes. He could see Alec had his head in a book, this wasn’t always a norm for boyfriend but that was only because he was always so busy with shadowhunter business. 

 

Magnus came from behind him as he felt a small kiss dropped on his shoulder and then his neck rune. He tensed at first but eased into the realisation it was his boyfriend. Alec had been trying to read a book on the stars. He had always admired astronomy.

 

When he woke that morning Magnus was laying with his head on his chest. He knew he could never get over the feelings the warlock ignited in him. He must of lied like that stroking Magnus’ arm for an hour. It had been so peaceful. He saw the sun rise and the beams hit Magnus’ olive skin and made it almost sparkle. 

 

Alec decided that it was unhealthy to stare at his boyfriend for so long and decided to get up. Once he slipped magnus gently on the bed he went to the bathroom. He saw his chest covered in dark red almost purple marks all over his chest. Jace had always told him that you can use the heal rune to get rid of hickeys. But Alec loved them, it was a reminded that he was Magnus’ and that's all he ever wanted. 

 

Alec cleaned up, grabbed some swimming bottoms and headed to the beach with his book. Alec set up and spot to return to and headed for the water. The water was so clear it looked as if you could see completely through it. When he placed his feet in the water he could feel the refreshing coolness of the water on his feet. The sun wasn’t too warm yet so the water was perfect.

 

Alec let his mind drift through thoughts as he swam in the ocean. When Magnus had asked him to come away with him for a few days it was the biggest relief ever. He had missed him, they saw each other but it was all business with the downworlders. Yes they lived together but they both worked long hours and it had taken it out of them.

 

But here they were in paradise. Anywhere with Magnus was a life of paradise but this was different thing. Alec had never had the opportunity to travel the world because he had been trained to fight and be a warrior all his life. 

 

Magnus brought new and exciting experiences into his life. He knew that this was the only person he ever wanted to be with.

 

Once he was finished he found his spot on the beach to read about the stars. He didn’t want to disturb Magnus so it was safer to leave him to sleep in peace. He didn’t blame him for sleeping after everything they did last night. 

 

When Magnus joined him on the beach magnus sat in between his legs. Magnus laid his head on chest, had one hand on his book and the other was stroking magnus’ arm in a slow motion.

 

Magnus left him to read for a while. They just stayed there, in a comfortable silence enjoying each other and the escape from the real world.

 

“Are you thirsty?” Magnus looked up as Alec through his long dark lashes. 

 

“Mmm… I could drink something. What did you have in mind?” With that said Magnus waved his fingers in a circular motion and champagne appeared. Seeing his boyfriend use magic always made him happy. He might have demon blood, but to Alec, Magnus was an angel.

 

Magnus poured them both a drink and decided that strawberries were in high demand as his stomach was screaming for food. After the previous night he needed some energy. 

 

After he used his magic to provided them with strawberries, Alec grabbed one straight away and signalled for Magnus to open his mouth. This man was the sappiest person he had ever met but he loved him more than anything.

 

Magnus gave into Alec’s will and took a deliberate slow bite into the strawberry. He was sure he saw the younger man physically quiver. He licked his lips to get the excess juice from the fruit from his lips.

 

Hungry eyes looked back at him. Alec cupped his face, bringing them closer. Their lips joined. Alec controlled the kiss, it was slow but deep, surely to leave them swollen and breathless. During the kiss, the shadowhunter had managed to make his way onto Magnus’ lap, straddling him. Only a small amount of fabric stopping their bodies from being completely touching.

 

When they pulled away, he could see a darkness in those hazel eyes, desire burning deep. The strawberries and champagne now completely forgotten about. The only thing they could think about in this moment was each other. They began to lose themselves in one another.

 

Magnus cupped Alec’s ass in an attempt to pull him closer. He could feel Alec on him. Magnus smiled up at the man; they had been together for years now but the spark never died. The spark got stronger all the time. Alec also became more and more confident, three years ago he could've never imagined himself with Alec straddling him on a beach.

 

Alec moaned as their bodies got closer. Magnus began to leave kisses on the man’s Agility rune. Alec threw his head back slightly, eyes closed as he savoured the feeling. He loved it when he appreciated his runes, they were apart of who he was and Magnus never held that against and he most certainly didn’t during sex either.

 

The pair of them were growing harder by the minute. The need to be closer was growing as well. 

 

Magnus spoke through kisses “Alexander. You. Are. Beautiful.”

 

Alec couldn’t take much more of this blissful torture. He looked down to meet Magnus’ cat eyes that were looking up at him. He was honestly the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Alec was starting to realise the sun was starting to burn into his bare back.

 

“Magnus, how about a shower?” he really tried to hide the smirk but he knew Magnus saw it. Magnus didn’t speak just nodded, the desire was written all over his expression.

 

When Alec stood he gave his hand to help Magnus up. Arms were instantly thrown around his neck and Magnus smashed their lips together. The shadowhunter was sure he would be the death of them, he wasn’t sure they would make it inside.

 

His instinct took over and he lifted Magnus’ thighs around his waist. A surprised noise came from his lover.  Alec made his way towards their house. Magnus stared into those hazel eyes in complete admiration. This man was carrying him when he could walk himself.

 

“Alexander, you know I can walk right?” Magnus chuckled, eyes wrinkled.

 

“You’ve done enough walking in four hundred years. Let somebody take care of you for once.” Magnus wasn’t sure how he got so lucky sometimes.

 

“Oh well, this means I have access to my favourite spot.” as soon as he began to speak he brought his face to Alec’s neck and began to nip on his Deflect rune.

 

Alec groaned as he felt his cock twinge. “You are impossible.” he managed to say through sharp breaths.

 

Alec managed to get them to the bathroom with ease. Magnus hopped down and turned on the shower. When they removed their small layers, they could both see they were erect. Magnus jumped into the shower first and then Alec followed suit.

 

Magnus knew Alec wanted to take the lead and look after him first but he had other plans. It had been so long since Magnus had had Alec at his will. They hadn’t had sex for over a month till this trip and he needed this. 

 

He felt Alec’s hand slip around his waist up to his chest. Kisses pressed on his back, in the spot that only Alec knew made him moan. Magnus reached behind him,  finding Alec’s cock easily and he began to slowly stroke his length. He could hear Alec’s breathing become shallow.

 

Magnus turned to face Alec they both stared at each other desire was bubbling up to an uncontrollable level. He pushed the taller one against the shower wall. Soft kisses planted along his hairy chest until he was eyes level with his lover’s cock. Their eye contact never broke until Magnus took his length in his mouth all at once. Alec’s head hitting the back of the shower wall at the contact. 

 

A small weak “Fuck” escaped from Alec’s lips as Magnus began to work his magic through his body. Magnus felt a hand grasp his head. Alec thrust forwards into his mouth. Magnus took every part of Alec and he could see his lover becoming overwhelmed by the sensations all over his body.

 

He could tell Alec was close. Magnus ran his hands on the man’s waist and to his bum bringing him in closer for his climax. He swallowed his lover’s release and detached himself from him in order to bring himself to the younger one’s lips.

 

Their kiss was sloppy through Alec’s overwhelmed state. Magnus was sure seeing his boyfriend complete wrecked was one of the most beautiful things he could witness. Alec grabbed the shampoo from inside the shower and indicated to Magnus as to what he wanted to do. He began to slowly massage his scalp with shampoo. His boyfriend began to hum in approval of this leaving him with a wide grin. 

 

Alec wasn’t experienced before he met Magnus but they learnt together. He knew what made his boyfriend smile, laugh, moan and climax. Alec repeated the process of massaging and rinsing with the conditioner from his hair.

 

“Your turn.” Alec whispered against Magnus’ ear. He left the shower first and grabbed him a towel and wrapped him in it, leaving a kiss on his forehead. 

 

Magnus began to dry himself off, especially his hair. Once he was done, he turned to see Alec who must have been watching. He surged forward and grabbed his face leaving a brooding kiss on his lips. He navigated the older man to the bedroom through their kiss. 

 

When they arrived to the bed, Alec pushed his boyfriend onto the bed. Magnus moved back, leaving room for Alec to join him. The younger one practically leaped into the other’s lap and pressed a kiss on his lips. 

 

The kisses began to move to his cheek, jaw, neck. Slowly the shadowhunter was working his way down the tanned body beneath him. Alec ran his tongue along the V lines of Magnus’ hips. The warlock threw his head back in pleasure. Alec didn’t stop, he moved onto leaving bruises between the inner skin of Magnus’ thighs.

 

Alec smirked as he saw Magnus bite his lip. Alec ran his tongue along Magnus’ length then took him on his mouth. The older man’s toes curled and his back arched. He couldn’t help but moan at the intense pleasure rippling over his body.

 

“Alexander. I. Need. To. Fuck. You.” Magnus slowly spoke through each shallow breath.

 

Alec’s eyes were fixed on Magnus’. His cat eyes now present again. How could he say no to him?

 

Alec released Magnus. Magnus sat up to reach his boyfriend's face. Magnus led the kiss, slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth, needy for more. When he pulled away he looked at the man in front of him taking in all of him. Magnus reached into the side table and pulled out the vanilla flavoured lube, Alec’s favourite, Magnus smirked. He squirted a little onto his finger.

 

Alec already knew the routine but Magnus wanted him to taste his finger first. He pulled his finger to his mouth and his boyfriend slowly took his finger into his mouth and hummed in approval to the sweet flavor on the lube.

 

He then brought his finger to Alec’s hole. He slowly inserted the finger and he sucked onto the inside of Alec’s thighs. He began to slowly add more fingers, letting Alec get used to the sensation seeing as they hadn’t done this in a while.

 

“Magnus, I need you.” Alec cried out and that was enough for Magnus to know he needed to fuck Alec now.

 

Magnus quickly placed some lube on his cock. He placed it at Alec’s opening. He watched his lover as he slowly inserted himself into him. Alec’s back arched and he cried out his name. Magnus began to slowly thrust into Alec allowing him time to adjust but his boyfriend was needy.

 

“Magnus Bane, please fuck me harder.” Alec seemed to demand and who would he be to deny him of his wish. 

 

He began to thrust deeper and harder into the shadowhunter. Moans escaping from their lips, showing they were clearly enjoying every second of it. Alec had placed his hands on the Warlock’s back and was clawing at his back. The immense pressure building up in him was intensifying with every thrust. He moved his arms down then tanned arms were holding onto them tightly.

 

Magnus’s head was in the crease of Alec’s neck, his breaths brushing along the younger one’s skin. When they faced one another, they shared a kiss that was hard, surely to leave their lips almost bruised. Magnus could feel he was close and by the looks of the man beneath him so was he.

 

He took his boyfriend’s cock in his hand and took his lover’s hand in his other one. He rode him out through his orgasm. The shadowhunter came into his hand and called out for him. Hearing Alec cry out for him in such euphoria was enough to send him over the edge.

 

They let themselves caught their breath for a few seconds before Magnus and Alec untwinned themselves from one another. Alec being a gentleman got up to fetch a cloth to clean them both up with. Alec returned after having cleaned himself up. Alec slipped into the bed, pulling Magnus onto his lap so he could clean him up. 

 

Alec had always looked after Magnus, he enjoyed it. Alec made him feel cared for and loved. When alec had finished cleaning him up he threw the cloth onto the floor and rested against the headboard. They were now eye level, both wide smiles on their faces.

 

Magnus rested his hands on his chest whilst he trased the stealth rune on his shoulder. He hummed softly making Alec giggle.

 

“What?”

 

“No,it’s nothing.”

 

“Magnus, you can tell me. I love you, you know that.” Magnus couldn’t help but smile as his heart swelled at Alec’s words. He leaned into kiss Alec softly, he tried to communicate all his love through it.

 

“I love you too. I was just thinking how I could stay like this with you...Forever.” His voice was almost reduced to a whisper at this point. Alec lifted Magnus’ head to meet his gaze. 

 

“Hey. Do you trust me?” Magnus was confused at this comment but nodded.

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

“What?” Magnus’ frowned, he was completely confused as to where Alec was taking this.

 

“You heard me, close your eyes. Keep your eyes open and you won't be getting any sex for at least a week.” Magnus gasped and closed his eyes immediately. Alec couldn’t help but giggle at how ridiculous he was. 

 

It was in this moment that he finally realised what he was about to do. He could feel his heart racing, it felt like it could drop out from his chest at any moment. He reached his arm to his side table and opened the first drawer. He tried not to let Magnus fall off his lap so he placed his hand firmly on his thigh, steadying him. 

He grabbed a small black box from his drawer that was hidden under a book on the stars. He carefully placed himself in his original position. He carefully opened the boxing making sure he didn’t make too much noise to give it away. The younger man pulled himself to the Warlocks ear and whispered “Open your eyes.”

 

When Magnus opened his eyes he saw Alec’s slightly worried face. When he looked down he saw a box and in the middle was a silver ring. Magnus’ eyes darted between the ring and Alec’s face. Was this what he thought was happening?

 

“Magnus Bane. Will you marry me Alexander Gideon Lightwood?” he said in a quiet voice just so Magnus could hear as if somebody else was listening.

 

Magnus hadn’t realised he was crying until Alec gently wiped his thumb across his cheeks. In his whole four hundred years of existence, not one person had wanted to marry him but here he was. He was sat with a person he loved, he hadn’t loved anyone like this in his four centuries. Alexander might just be the best thing that ever happened to him. Magnus then realised he still hadn’t answered Alec.

 

“Yes, of course.” As soon as he said that Alec seemed to physically unwind. Alec pulled the ring from the box.

 

“I know it’s simple but you have so much jewelry. I wanted something that reminded you of me. So I got an arrow engraved into the inside of the ring.” He then placed it slowly onto Magnus’ finger. He admired the look of it on his hand for a moment and then turned to look at his fiance. 

 

“This is beautiful. I think this might be my most favourite ring of them all. Thank you, Alexander. I love you.” Magnus cupped his soon to be husband’s head and kissed him. This was their first kiss as an engaged couple and he was surely never going to forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed some fluff.
> 
> Find me on twitter @LucyxShadow


End file.
